Guardia
On the northwest part of the common world map is the continent of Guardia, a mountaineous land of interconnected cities. The terrain varies wildly, depending on proximity to the mountains, and whether or not it is close to the north pole. The vast majority of the population lives in the flatlands and valleys of the Truce and Wutai regions. Nearly all of the continent is run by a central elected government named after the continent that represents the major cities. Guardia is divided by region, with a representative mayor from a town in each region. Some parts that are within the continent of Guardia are not actually under the rule of the state of Guardia, and instead these entities have sovereignty. * Inaccessible areas. ** Inaccessible areas with names that aren't finalized. Guardia Kingdom Bold areas are sovereign. _____ Winterlands Frosty Forest Wintry Village, Todo Madra Ice Field Brigantes Temple of Arctic Phendrana Drifts The majority of the northern portion is cold enough year-round for extremely long (and in some places permanent) winters. The north is also covered almost entirely in conifer forest. It also has the largest river (the ____ River) in Guardia running through it and emptying into the Manawydan Ocean, which covers the northern limits of the Cleft. The northeast section of the Winterlands is a barren ice field and is largely unregulated. The ancient city of Brigantes once existed in this region. Along the north coast are the Phendrana Drifts and some barren beaches with some tiny villages that live their lives oblivious of what goes on in the world. Truce Farmlands Guardia Fields Placid Village, Crysta Rabite Forest Booster's Tower Artificial Province, Marrymore Backwater Industry, Rocket Town Free City, Truce Sulfataska Mountains Mongrelia The southern most section of Guardia is popularly known as Truce Valley, and contains the continent's capital: Truce. Truce is a populous port town that is well guarded because of the primacy of it's location. There are many small towns that directly interact with this trade city, and it often acts as a financial liason. The Western Sea is to the east of the valley. The majority of farmland exists within this valley as well, protected by small mountains on its other three sides. The south mountains represent the border between Guardia and Fa'Diel. Guardia Tablelands Guardia Castle Bustling Canyon, Cosmo Saturn Valley Truce Canyon Gigan Canyons Gigantos Stronghold Loftarasa Highlands Loftarasa Mountain Range Mountaintop Commune, Mandala Temple of Prophecy Mount Nibelheim Mount Rolante Wutai Marshlands Oriental City, Wutai Altamira Boardwalk Smash Stadium Wutai Fields Wutai Pagoda Humboldt Island Kett's Rooms The Western Sea The southeastern section of Guardia is still cool, but the warmest part of Guardia. It is isolated by canyons to the west and mountains to the north and much of it is marsh or beach. The region is named after the largest city there, Wutai. Wutai is a city whose primary economy focuses on the crop fields surrounding it. It also has a booming tourism industry, with the Altamira Boardwalk being the most notable example of this. The ____ bridge connects the Marshlands to Humboldt Island, which has a small inn. Central Government Officials While Guardia claims to be a Kingdom, and there is even an actual throne, there has never been an actual monarch since Guardia Castle was built. All the actual work of governing is performed by a group of ministers who are appointed by the Knights of the Square Table, who are elected by popular vote. Castle of Guardia Mayors Each territory has a capitol town, even if that territory only has one town. While all towns have mayors, the leaders of these specific towns have more voting power as members of the Knights of the Square Table. The mayors are elected by the town's citizens. Military Guardia employs a voluntary military sourced from its own population. The army is headed by the Chief of Defense, a position appointed by the Knights of the Square Table. The Guardia Army protects the interests, sovereignty, and territorial integrity of Guardia from internal and external threats. The Truce Militia forms an auxiliary reserve corps for the defense of the city of Truce. Sovereign Areas Alfador Isle * Magus' Castle * Imp Village, Medina Brigantes Iktoa Giganto Territories * Gigan Canyons * Gigan Hold Gerudo Territories * Haunted Wastelands * Spirit Temple Saturn Valley *